1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for coaxial cable.
2. Background of the Invention
Two piece connectors of the type having a male member which fits into a female member have long been used for connecting cables and other conductors. This type of connector can be easily connected and disconnected. Such a connector and other connectors designed for easy connect/disconnect operations, have the disadvantage that motion between the connector pairs is possible if both ends of the pair are not securely mounted. With this motion the electrical characteristics of the connector may vary sufficiently to degrade system performance. For example, phase modulation sidebands caused by mechanical vibrations (or other causes) are typically required to be below -110 dBc for many modern radar systems. To meet this requirement, using conventional connectors, the relative movement between connector pairs would need to be kept to less than 10.sup.-6 wavelengths. At 10 GHz, this distance is about 1.2 microinches. The present approach to solving the modulation problem is to mount both ends of the connector pair in such a way as to virtually eliminate the relative motion between the connector ends or to reduce this motion to below some acceptable level. This approach, however, may not be possible for some mechanical structures or may be too difficult or expensive to implement. Thus, there is a need for a connector that is insensitive to this motion. Such a connector must be designed not to produce phase shifts as the connector pair separates.